The Sunny'll Come Out
by Uber
Summary: Hermione is picked on by Harry, Draco and Ron. She wants to kill herself, but stumbles along a creature named Babs. Is Babs real, or just made up by Hermione? R&R! First story, so plz don't be too mean!


**The Sunny'll Come Out Tomorrow! Disclaimer- duh, everyone knows, I don't own Draco or any of those ppl....but I did make up Babs. She's based on someone that I know...  
**  
Hermione wanted to die. She was standing in front of the whole school common room with her pants at her ankles. Draco and Ron and Harry were behind her laughing. Her embarrassment brought the worst of enemies together.  
  
It seemed to bring the whole school together.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hermione pulled up her pants, and ran into the girls washroom. Harry had pansed her in front of the whole school. Everyone thought that if you wanted to pull a prank, pull it on that skin-and-bones, 6th year bookworm, you know, the one with a bush for hair.  
  
The most popular girls in school used Hermione as their "Fashion Disaster" reference, in other words, if you look anything like her any day, you're screwed. You'd be better off curling under a rock and dying.   
  
"One of these days," Hermione thought, _"One of these days things will be different. I won't_ _walk into the Great Hall with fear."  
_  
The next morning, Hermione strode into the Great Hall where everyone were eating their breakfast. Hermione stood in the middle of the room and tried to get everyone's attention. Soon the crowd hushed and everyone looked at her. She gave a slight laugh, and then burst into tears and ran into the girl's washroom. That washroom was like her second home.  
  
"Whatever kind of drugs that Granger chick is on...I want some!" A popular 6th year named Brigit Lanafaran said, in direct ear-shot of Hermione later that morning in Transfiguration class.  
  
"Too bad she's not pretty. All those brains wasted on something so...." Brigit's friend, Samaira started,  
  
"Ugly?" Hermione finished, looking at Samaira and then looking down at her books and walking away.  
  
As Hermione walked away, all she heard....was nothing  
  
Silence...   
  
_Dear Hermione,  
  
I am sorry for what I did to you yesterday. It was mean and stupid. I'll try to be nicer, and I'll try to make other people nice to you too. I'm only saying that I'm trying, so no promises, but.....................I'll work hard.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Harry Potter   
_  
Hermione laughed and crunched up the paper and threw it in the garbage. Dumbledore had obviously told Harry to write the letter! He even signed it himself. No, she didn't even want another apology.  
  
She wanted things to just change.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Hermione was in an awkwardly calm mood the next morning. She saw Harry and went up to him "I got your letter," she told him.  
  
"Oh...the letter...right...." Harry looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, I accept your apology," Hermione said, chomping on her mint gum. "Too bad it's not real." She ran off, bawling.  
  
Harry just stood there. He couldn't think or breathe. He could only stand there.   
  
Harry pretended to be sick and went into the hospital wing. He wanted to miss his Potions test. The one that he didn't study for. He just happened to be in the bed next to his girlfriend, Cho Chang, who was in for a stomach ache  
  
"Why are you so mean to Hermione?" she said, staring at a crack in the ceiling. She knew how mean he was. She saw and heard Hermione crying in her pillow every night because of him. Cho and Hermione were in the same house.  
  
"I dunno"  
  
"If I asked you to, would you be friends with her?"  
  
"Hell no"  
  
"Then I don't want to date you."  
  
With that, Cho got up and left. It was only Harry in the whole Wing.   
  
"I could hear you guys. I hope that it's not because of me," Hermione said as she sat down at the foot of the bed Harry was lying on.  
  
"You're ruining my life! Cho just broke up with me because of you, and I'm missing Potions."  
  
"I'm ruining your life? Did you know I've tried to move schools three times?" Hermione said, standing up from the bed.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry! But everyone else is doing it....and we were never really good friends.."  
  
"We were best friends until last year! I saved your life in our first year! I helped you save the school in our second! The you became closer to Malfoy...and became friends...and to him I was a 'mudblood'...and you didn't care. You were cool, and I was dragging you down. I understand now, Harry. I'm uncool, so why should I bring you down with me?"  
  
"No, Hermione, it's not like that..." Harry said, although that was true.  
  
"Then what is it like? Tell me, Harry! I want to know," Hermione said, starting to cry.  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
"TELL ME!" Hermione shrieked. She had tears pouring down her face at this point.  
  
"Things change...people change..." Harry said, feeling almost the worst that he'd ever felt in his whole life.  
  
"But why do people change, Harry? Why do they have to? Why? Because as soon as I took more courses, and became less "trendy"...and had to get braces, you totally ignored me! I know that I was embarrassing you, and I still am now. So, I should just die, shouldn't I? That would make the whole school happy! You know, Harry, thanks. Thanks on the school's behalf. Now, the whole student body won't have to deal with Hermione the Beast."  
  
Harry's eyes grew wide, "Hermione the Beast? Who said that?" Even though he knew that he did.  
  
"I HAVE EARS, YOU KNOW! I can hear you and Samaira and Brigit and Ron and all their friends talking when my back is turned! I've heard.......everything," Hermione said, as she sat down on the bed, but then got up for she was sitting on his leg.  
  
"Well, bloody hell, Hermione, you don't have to kill yourself!"  
  
"Why would you care? Oh, right. You would have no one else to be totally mean to. How stupid of me! Stupid, Hermione, stupid, stupid!"  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"I've got to get to potions," he said, getting off of the bed.  
  
Hermione decided to use the Gryffindor Girl's Dorm Bathroom. It was the closest to the Hospital Wing, for that one was occupied. _"Bloody co-ed bathrooms,"._ Hermione wasn't a Gryffindor anymore. She transferred to Ravenclaw at Christmas because of Ron and Harry. She knew that password, for she had a friend form study group named Marilia in Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione made a wrong turn and went into the dorm. There was a girl sitting on a bed in the far corner of the room, smoking a cigarette. She looked mad, yet sad at the same time. She was looking out the window, with her back against the wall. She was slumped into a cross-legged position. It was like she was in a trance.  
  
"What?" The lump called. "Oh hey!" Babs (the lump) said in a whispy voice as she immediately awoke from the trance. "What are you doing here? And why are you crying"  
  
"I'm not crying," Hermione said, even though she was.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Harry pantsed me infront of the whole school!  
  
"Oh, you're that girl....oh, the one....suppertime....priceless," Babs started, realizing that she was actually talking to her.  
  
Hermione ended up telling Babs the whole story. About her wanting to kill herself and everything.  
  
"Where are you from?" Hermione said, noticing the lack of accent in Babs' voice.  
  
"California. The U S of A. I think I know what to do with you," Babs said.  
  
Babs got up from the bed. Hermione turned on the light to see this mysterious student, Babs.   
  
Babs was definitely different from the rest of the school. She was dirty. Her face was smeared with dirt, Hermione didn't know if she was black or white. She was wearing baggy jeans and a shirt that said "The Ramones". She was wearing about three leather chokers with those punky spikes and about a dozen nearly all the way up both forearms. She was also wearing multiple belts. Her hair was black, and short. You could obviously tell that she cut it herself. She was wearing black, leather Converse All-Stars that went up to her mid-shin. The expensive ones. Hermione knew that Babs was muggle born. No magically raised kid would know even HOW to wear those clothes.  
  
"Why don't you just fake your death? Then change your identity. You'll get to start life all over again. Be whoever you want to be," Babs said, deciding that it was best with her sitting on the bed.  
  
"Okay...I'm not sure that I follow you. You want me to fake being dead. And then start new?" Hermione said, realizing that this was almost the first time in a month that she didn't understand something that someone told her.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But how do we do that?"  
  
"Just trust me, Hermione. I'll take care of that. For a price. Fifteen galleons. Cough 'em up. No dough, no go. I want the money up front."  
  
Hermione sighed. She reached into her purse and pulled out the cash. She put into the girl's outstretched hand. Babs took the money and threw it into her wallet, which was fat and bursting with money.  
  
"You have more customers?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm a strict believer in confidentiality, and I'm afraid that I cannot answer that question," Babs said, which kinda answered the question. "Well, I do, but I can't tell you who they are. You won't tell right?" Babs said, looking around, making sure that no one else was in the room.  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"So what do I need to do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I need you to write a letter saying and explaining why you're dead. It'll explain everything when Dumbledore finds you. So, write it, give it to me, and I'll get to work."  
  
"What will you do?" Hermione asked, becoming a little bit nervous.  
  
"Well, we'll have you write the note. And then, I know a potion to make blood. We pour blood around that tree, and it will look like your were killed. When Dumbledore or whoever comes to find you, he'll see the open window and the note. I know that as soon as he sees the note, he'll perform tests to make sure that it's your handwriting. Then he'll know that you jumped out of the window. But you don't worry about that. We just have to work on the note. So go away! I have to work! Oh by the way add that you're going to be beaten by that terrible tree," Babs said as she pushed Hermione out of the room.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later then. I've got to get to class," Hermione said.  
  
During class Hermione wrote her letter. After class she slipped into the Gryffindor Girl's Dorm and saw Babs sitting in the same spot, looking out the window, smoking a cigarette. When she saw Hermione standing at the foot of the bed, she stood right up and held out her hand.  
  
"Now you owe me twenty for labour services," she said, smiling, while keeping the cigarette wedged between her teeth.  
  
"But I've already paid you 15! This isn't fair!" Hermione said, getting her wallet out anyways.  
  
"Now that's what I thought, Hermione. Okay, now, preferably a ten and five ones. I'm running low on change," Babs said, as if getting money was her job. Well, it was, wasn't it?  
  
"Okay so here's the letter," Hermione said, handing an envelope to Babs.  
  
It read:  
  
_** Dear whoever finds this letter,  
  
You will see the open window. I have decided that my life is just too horrible to go on. I don't want to live anymore. Since my life here at Hogwarts has been wasted, I feel no need to go on. Please tell my parents that I'm sorry and that I love them. I've decided to give myself to the Whomping Willow.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
**_  
"Very good. Sounds real. Whoever finds this letter will be in for a hell of a ride," Babs aid, folding the letter and putting it in a file, which was kept in a small bedside table...well, beside her bed.  
  
"How's the potion coming?" Hermione asked. Being a perfectionist, she wanted everything done on time.  
  
"Oh, done."  
  
"Okay....so when are we setting it all up?" Hermione asked, getting a little guilty. _"I'm gunna_ _tell my parents that I'm dead?"  
_  
"Well, it's not like you live with them," Babs answered.  
  
"Oh, I didn't say anything," Hermione said. _"How did she answer my thoughts?"  
_  
"Well, I have to be at Hogwarts for SOMETHING! Geez. I'm here for Divination. I help out Trelawney. She's a bit of a nut, isn't she?"  
  
"Ya. So, you read....my mind?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yep. I have been for 12 years. Ever since I turned 6. Then, as soon as I turned 11, Hogwarts told me that I was a witch. They came all the way to America. They don't do that for everyone, ya know," Babs told Hermione.  
  
"Well, I've got to get going. It's supper, and I haven't had lunch yet. So, I'll see you later," Hermione said, heading straight for the door. She had dropped out of Divination, because she hated Trelawney. She didn't want to talk about mind reading or anything like that.  
  
"Okay, bye" Babs replied, and started to smoke her cigarette.  
  
As Hermione entered the Great Hall, there wasn't the regular hush over the student body (like there always was), as people listened to hear what Malfoy and Harry and everyone would say.  
  
"Hey, Hermione!" Harry called. He gestured her to come over and sit beside him, which would also mean back to back with Draco.  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione asked as she sat down. _"Does everyone know that I'm_ _here? Why don't I feel like today is the worst day of my life yet?"   
_  
"Hey, Hermione. Oh, can you pass the mashed potatoes?" Ron asked, even though he had a mountain of them on his plate already.  
  
"Are you going to the Quidditch game tonight? We're playing Hufflepuff. Easy team to beat," Harry asked.  
  
"Um...maybe.... Okay, Harry, why am I here?"Hermione asked, wanting to know, in a voice that said that she knew that he was going to do something to her...soon.  
  
"Why not?" Harry answered. Not smirking, as if he were going to embarrass her, but he actually said it, sincerely.  
  
"Because usually by now I've been played a prank on by now. Listen, what ever you're going to do to me, please save me my time and just do it now," Hermione said, bracing herself for whatever laid ahead.  
  
"Um...well, brace yourself for this," Harry started, "We need help with Transfiguration tomorrow."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said. _"What made you think that they'd want to be friends? Stupid, stupid_ _Hermione!"_  
  
"But after that, we want you to come to London with us. The train's leaving at eight tomorrow night. Ginny's coming, and so is Draco," Ron said, slapping Draco on the back of the head, so he could join the conversation.  
  
"Whhaaaaaat?" Draco asked as he turned around, "Oh yeah, we're going to London. I don't know what we're doing there, but I do know that the train leaves at nine thirty."  
  
"Eight," Harry corrected.  
  
"But I do know that the train leaves at eight," Draco said, followed by a flash of pearly whites. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Um...I dunno. I really have no reason to trust you," Hermione said, watching the guys faces as they reacted to this.  
  
"Well, if you don't trust us, the I guess that you won't be joining," Ron said, spooning more mashed potatoes into his mouth.  
  
"I'll think about it," Hermione said, as she walked away.  
  
Back in her dorm, she gave scissors to her friend, Lainia.  
  
"Cut it. Cut it all of," Hermione said.  
  
The next morning, Hermione walked into the Great Hall. She wanted to grab something to eat before she went to talk to Babs.  
  
A hush fell over the crowd. Not a bad hush, like it always was, but a good hush. A hush that meant "Wow!". It must of, because everyone's jaw was nearly touching the ground.  
  
Lainia had done a great job. Hermione's short, curly hair, was long, but wavy. It was dark brown, better than Hermione's ash tone hair. Lainia had put an over-night spell on it top grow faster.  
  
Lainia had also made Hermione's braces invisible. And, she made up a potion to cure Hermione's acne. Hermione had no idea that such potion even existed! Lainia also put a charm on Hermione's skin to make it about 5 shades darker, so she had olive skin.   
  
Hermione decided that she wouldn't wear her robes. It would ruin everything. Instead she chose a tight blue tee shirt with a pair of tight stone washed jeans. She wore pink stiletto pumps. She tied the hairs that were around her face back, very loosely.   
  
"Hermione!" Harry called, running up to her.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione answered, putting a grin on her face.  
  
"You look....uh," Harry said, with wide eyes, looking at her.  
  
"Like a goat...dog....oh, wait, you've called me those already!" Hermione said, pushing him off of her.  
  
"Listen, Hermione, I'm sorry about all of that. I even said sorry before you....before....uh....you....look really, really good."  
  
"Thanks. I'd knew that you would like it," Hermione said, walking away, leaving Harry wanting more.  
  
"Hey Ron, hey Draco," Hermione said.   
  
Ron and Draco looked up at the same time, and both of their eyes popped open at the same time.  
  
"Wow," Draco said, blinking very dramatically, so he could see if he was imaging her.  
  
Hermione just stood there, with her hands on her hips. She knew that she looked good. Not good, amazing. Then she took her right hand off of her hips and admired her perfectly manicured hand.   
  
"Great, everything, Hermione!" Ron said, nodding his head slightly.  
  
"So about London," she said.  
  
"Here's your ticket," Draco said, handing her an envelope.  
  
"Oh thanks. Oh, I'm running low on money..." Hermione said, adding a bit of a laugh at the end. _"Please work!"_  
  
"Money? Don't worry about that. We'll pay. Right guys," Ron said, looking at the two guys. He needed their support. He could barely afford his ticket!  
  
They nodded.  
  
Hermione flashed a very, very phoney smile, and reached forward and kissed them all on the cheek. "I've got to go...see a friend of mine."  
  
As Hermione left, a swarm of girls surrounded her, but she finally got through the doors, and into the Gryffinor's Girl's Common Room. Babs had told her the password to get in. Hermione didn't want to die anymore! She looked so good, and the school actually liked her!  
  
But, when she opened the door, Babs wasn't on her bed, or smoking a cigarette, or looking out the window. A letter was left on her bed.  
  
**_ Dear Hermione,  
  
I expected you to arrive. I have left for Niagara Falls, Canada for a Divination seminar. Every Divination teacher in the world will be there! I won't be returning for a couple of weeks.  
  
I knew that you'd want your money back, as well as your note, and all our plans. Don't worry. I've never gone through with the full operation. By the time everything's all planned, the clients all realize that they don't want to die. Or make it look like they did.  
  
Well, too bad for you, because I ain't giving you your money back.  
  
Love,  
  
Your friend,  
  
Babs Mackintosh._**  
  
"Wow, she's really good at Divination. But I never knew about the seminar. Oh well, I'll just go back to the Great Hall," Hermione said, putting the note in her right pocket.  
  
The swarm surrounded Hermione like bees. She pushed her way through to Harry, Ron and Draco.  
  
"Oh, hi, Hermione! We'd love to chat, but we have Divination," Harry said as she put all his books into his book bag.  
  
"Oh, who's filling in for Trelawney?' Hermione asked. "If every teacher in the world is going, shouldn't Trelawney be going too?"  
  
"No one. Look, she's right over there!" Draco said, pointing to the little woman at the front of the room, reading someone's tea leaves at the bottom of their cup.  
  
"Oh, I guess Babs was wrong," Hermione said.  
  
"Babs?" Ron asked, piping in  
  
"Yes," Hermione nodded _"Why are they being so dumb?",_ "Babs Mackintosh... she helps Trelawney. You have to know her! I've seen her everyday for the past few days! Look, I even have a note from her!"  
  
Hermione reached into her pocket, but the note was gone.  
  
"I must have lost it, moving on, shall we?" Hermione said, sensing that they were starting to think that she was crazy!  
  
Hermione, Harry, Draco and Ron walked out of the Great Hall doors. Even though they had nearly made her die (or fake dying) Hermione couldn't help but forgive them.  
  
But where had Babs come from? Well, in a school enchanted with magic, you never know.  
  
_The End_  
  
or is it?????


End file.
